The efficiency of any automobile or truck depends not only upon the design of the engine but upon the way the vehicle is driven. It is highly desirable to provide a simple indication to the driver of the way in which his driving is affecting the fuel consumption of the vehicle. Devices for displaying the suction or negative pressure of the intake manifold, are known. The object of the present invention is to provide such a device which is attractive, economical to manufacture and effective.